Shinkai City Underground ( Deep-Sea City Underground ) Eng Ver
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: The Old Town that overgrown by marine plants was seen standing strong before of a Kuroko Tetsuya who suddenly had set foot in front of that city gates. without a clear purpose, Kuroko Tetsuya walk down the city./Amnesia!Kuroko x Mysterious!GoM/Warn Inside/
1. Chapter 1 : The Bluenette's Adventure

**Hello ! This is was my first Story in English since English is not my real Language. but, I hope You Like it.**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

A boy wearing a blue jacket and white headphones circular on his neck and white long pants that had just set foot his in front of a city gate that is very foreign to him. His _sapphire blue_ beads staring straight deserted road that stretches before him. a spherical layer that contains air appeared from the ground and from his mouth. Air spheres were then swim float toward the top. The place which he should be. But this is where a Kuroko Tetsuya now. A city with coral and seaweed plants dancing. With a very serious gaze, sharp, and piercing it with his _emotionless_ expression, he began to walk with a firm and steady.

.

.

Chapter 1 : The Bluenette's Adventure

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : Grammar Error! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Once again The circle air appears and flew toward the world above. Kuroko still staring straight into the deserted street. he can not feel any signs of life there. Kuroko who indeed was alone is just back to walking again -Which indeed he'd been no stopped-. An old city that will soon collapse was seen still standing. A neat old buildings that line it looks overgrown by corals and coral reefs.

Kuroko sometimes steal a moment to view the buildings. he looks were looking for something. Something that even he does not know what it is. Kuroko still staring straight into the road in front of him. He does not know and does not want to know what was at the end there, because for some reason he felt did not really need to know.

Kuroko is still walking with relaxed. His expression seemed lazily is the one who welcomes the new figure of the buildings started to appear from a distance as time goes by where Kuroko still keep going down that path.

Step!

Kuroko immediately stopped. He then looked to the building on his right next. Kuroko staring at it, old buildings and high that overgrown with sea plants. kuroko then stared toward the door of the building. the damaged Japanese typical door it seen was still covered the visible side of the door.

Without thinking, Kuroko started to walk closer to the door. after he close enough, he fingered the wooden door and started walking towards the entrance dark room. kuroko then disappeared inside. A few moments later, he could see was just darkness. He just can felt a cold.

KLAP!

Then, a light was shining on that dark room.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**I'm sorry if this story is too short... and this is the first time I make such a short story too... I'm bad in English, so tell me if I make a mistake since I'm still in junior High School now X3**

**For some reason I made this Story, I' Inspired from Vocaloid Songs titled : Shinkai City Underground ( Deep-Sea City Underground ) Sung by Kagamine Rin ( I knowing this song from this song another PV-promotion Video- that sung by Utaite named Reol/Reworu )**

**I think That's All I can say for now.**

**Nice To Meet You All !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 2 : The Emperor**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**Anyway... Who Is Akashi Seijuurou ?**_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Emperor

**Chapter 2 Update ! Sorry, Short As Always... but I Hope You Like X3**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Kuroko open his eyes after make absolutely sure his azure beads began to mingle with the light that suddenly came and attacked his eyesight was. Kuroko then removed his hand that has helped to block the light into his eyes. He then looked around. Many people sat neatly staring a game of shogi (Japanese chess) ongoing calmly.

"Let's start first round matches. ".

.

.

Chapter 2 : The Emperor

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play)**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : Grammar Error DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko staring flat at a game that has just begun. Kuroko that still standing near the entrance of sliding typical Japanese then walked to a few people and took place to sit next to some people who wear distinctive clothing japan too. sat neatly staring match in silence.

Kuroko glanced to his left. He saw some foreigners who even he could not see his face, even within a very close distance -Or rather beside-. Kuroko staring back to the game. Seen There were two men competing seriously in there. The One has bright red hair.

Kuroko is still looked at him flatly. His bead emit as suspicion and curiosity. A player that looks _familiar_ to him.

Kuroko begins to feel uncomfortable to remain in there, so finally he got up and walked toward the other door on his left. He kept walking and walking until finally his hand reaching to the door and slide that door. he could hear the cheers from the match referee who oversaw the first round.

"Done. The winner is Akashi Seijuurou. "

Kuroko then slid the door. he did not look back into the game and he prefer to continue to walk towards the dark side. And Kuroko disappeared again in the darkness. The sliding door was immediately closes itself.

Kuroko stared at the scenery before him. He returned to the place before. Precisely in front of a dilapidated building that has the Japanese-style doors. No knows what and how he can return to the same place.

Kuroko did not want to mess around with the question that continues to be in his mind. He then choose to walk back. He was walked on the highway that extend on his right. He kept walking, waiting for something else to come to greet him. No one know. **Anyway...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who Is Akashi Seijuurou ?**

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**Done ! finally ! I think I can't make it, but the fact is i succeed to make it !**

**But, I'm really sorry if this Chapter is short... it's still hard for me to make a long one...**

**but I promise to make a long one ! so don't worry !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 3 : The Policeman**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**What was he looking for in that place******** ?**_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


	3. Chapter 3 : The policeman

**Chapter 3 Update** **! Sorry, it was another Short Chapter, but there's no meaning this story have no long Chapter. Please, just Wait until I made a long One...**

**Enjoy Reading !**

* * *

Kuroko continues to move steadily down the deserted street. Air grains also still emerging and swam to the surface. For some reason he prefers to quickly end the ridiculous journey he does now. Moreover, why is he walking in a strange place?

**What was he looking for in that place ?**

.

.

Chapter 3 : The Policeman

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Genre : Mystery, Adventure**

**WARN : Grammar Error! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

Kuroko's Step stalled again. With upset because he feel uncomfortable, he turned to his right side. An other buildings that caught his attention. Kuroko was annoyed at having to waste time to wait on old buildings that caught his attention. but would somehow Kuroko can't dodge it. somehow Kuroko feel annoyed with his stubbornness when something caught his attention and made him curious.

Kuroko surrender. He could not fight again with his mind. That there was only prolong the time though he hoped to something otherwise. Kuroko walked over blue building that looks old and live pitching fell and collapsed. Kuroko walked over blue building that looks old and looks skewed which then waiting to fall and collapse. But it looks like the building is still standing because marine plants that support it.

Kuroko sighed and pushed the glass door which some parts are already broken and damaged. He kept walking toward the dark side until the light from outside building disappear and never be seen again. Kuroko still continue to walk until in the end when he blinked, he was in another place.

"Kyaa! Please stop that thief ! "

Kuroko turned find a woman who shouted after her handbag stolen by a person that his face can not be seen because it is covered. Kuroko who also looked at the incidence just silent and let the thief ran to the place which he considers safety. Kuroko actually do not understand what happened because it happens very quickly.

"Hey! Wait ! "

Kuroko slightly widened his eyes when someone uniformed police and blue-haired night suddenly ran quickly passing him. He kept running after a burglar who had just taken the bag of a middle-aged woman behind him.

Soon men wearing police uniforms back again with a smile on his face that he cannot even see it clearly. He handcuffed the thief and dragged him and Kuroko also saw he carrying that women's bag and then he gave it again to the owner of the bag. In the next second Kuroko flashing back and found himself in a place previously.

He was standing back to building that previously he entered. Kuroko sighed and walked back. Somehow the man wearing a police uniform reminded him to someone.

_To Be_ Continued…

* * *

**Hello ! We meet again ! What do you think about my story ? uhm... You know, This story not really Interesting after all, but I'm happy there's many people who like this story... **

**I'm Very Very Happy ! So I'll do my best ! Thanks To You, Guys !**

**NEXT CHAPTER :: Chapter 4 : The Pilot**

**Next Chapter Preview :**

_**he seemed to hear the sound of **__**the plane **__**has just taken off. **_

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For The Next Chapter ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3**


End file.
